Leave the Pieces on the Floor
by MizzKira
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfiction! it's Sasunaru and Itanaru together woo..Lemons! My 1st attempt at it...but only once...just alittle coarse language really...only in a few parts though ah well enjoy 3
1. Memories Shattered

Leave the pieces on the floor

"You'll always love me, right?" His innocent blue eyes twinkled under the late autumn moonlight.

"Of course" His dull onyx eyes that only seemed to glow in a more "cheerful" way around the blonde.

"Until the Earth itself ends, or existence comes to an end?!" He asked exclamatorily loud

"No dobe."

The blonde frowned,

"Longer than that, duh" The Uchiha chuckled slightly.

So it seemed that night, time would stand still. Forever and ever, nights like that went on like that for Naruto and Sasuke, whom were now in their late teen years, every time spent together filled with bliss and endless laughter, memories like that they both never wanted to forget. As such, when time brings happiness it thus is ripped away as fast as it is brought, bringing in the bitter coldness, of sheer hatred, the feeling of emptiness, to be alone. Two young lovers, love's strands being ripped at the seems like a knife being plunged into their hearts. But enough of that for now, for now.

In the frigidness of autumn the shrill screams of the wind blowing threw their hair, only they, holding each other in a close, loving, embrace for warmth. The sky lighting up before their eyes,

"Sasuke...hold me closer" Naruto cooed nuzzling his head into Sasuke's neck

The onyx eyed boy wrapped his arms tighter constricting the boy's abdomen, wrapping his legs around the boy's own, he was almost like a human prison, he then took off the blonde's forehead protector, placing it carefully on the ground beside him. Naruto leaned his head skyward kissing Sasuke's neck lovingly. Sasuke nuzzled his face beside Naruto's, then kissing his forehead then moving down to his cheek, then neck. Naruto began to squirm and laugh at the slight vibrations and pricks on his neck, his cheeks growing a deeper shade of red,

"Sasu-kun, don't leave a hickie, you got me?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in the spite of 'no I'll do it anyways because your so damn cute' Sasuke buried his face deeper into Naruto's thin tanned neck, kissing him deeper, his hands exploring Naruto's body, and slowly and in one of a conniving matter began to unzip Naruto's jacket.

"—No Sasuke, not tonight" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's, lowering them to his hips.

"Oh come on Naruto, please?" Sasuke moaned placing his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto shook his head, he arose from Sasuke's lap, now wishing he had sat there longer for the air was freezing, he turned around holding his hand out for Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, no meant no. He knew boundaries, never wanting to push their relationship too far, (btw, yes it's been "done" before). Sasuke, refusing to take Naruto's hand, stood up yawning stretching his arms out to their full extent.

"I'm going to head home Naruto, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I've got a mission tomorrow anyways" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, the Uchiha smirked slightly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, as they both leaned in kissing each other passionately. As they, slowly let go, and bid sad departures, both going to their own homes.

"I love you Sasuke!" He's always call after their meetings,

And the same response back, "I love you too."

But naturally the Uchiha said it with more poise, with his oh-so nonchalant attitude, that didn't seem to bother the blonde anymore, nor did Naruto's loud obnoxious attitude (that has yet to simmer) bother Sasuke.

"I'll call you tomorrow Sasuke!"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting" So he said, when there were things toying and whirling inside the Uchiha's mind, things he could never tell his blonde lover.

Those things, he could never understand things the boy would cause such a commotion over. He would leave without a trace, he knew the consequences, how much it would hurt, crush, the one he loved. But, it was something he had to do. Naruto would never understand, but it was 'for his own sake', he loved him, he always would. As the Uchiha walked guilt ridden, he sniffled. Conflicting sides a battle in his mind but no, he had to go, and do what was right.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, and as the wind blew the Uchiha was gone and as then, with the happiness, and now the memories that he so dearly clung to along with it.

Naruto shivered, he turned slowly feeling as if he had known something was there, and then out of the absurdity, it disappeared. "Hmm?" he blinked innocently, "Must have been the wind..." And that's all it was to him, nothing more, and only with the burning feeling of love stayed. And that's all the boy wanted to feel, love without the consequences. For now, he slept with only the thoughts if Sasuke.

The Uchiha, wept, he loved, he loved Naruto, but the only thing standing in his way was his main priority. To finally put an end to his brother's life, until then he could not rest until the deed was done. He wiped his tears, surely Naruto would understand, and with that the only thing reassuring him, he went on, to find and kill the one thing that makes his blood boil, none other than Itachi Uchiha.

And as the young Uchiha approached the gates, he paused a brief moment, should he really be doing such a thing? Yes, he reassured himself as the doubt subsided, if we could not beat his brother then he couldn't protect the one he loved, the boy felt trapped, weak, doubting his own strength, oh so many countless times where he couldn't protect Naruto. The emo child couldn't take it anymore, if Naruto had ever gotten hurt again because of him, there he would be, beside himself, sickened by a agonizing defeat and loss, so he was to leave to become stronger. To protect and destroy.

He was granted the permission beyond the gates he walked in a swaggering motion, then suddenly he felt a rough vibration in his pocket. If only he left his phone at home. What a fool he was to be so absent minded. He searched through his deep pockets and answered it

"What?!" He asked a bit frustrated out of agitation

"Oh Sasuke...I'm sorry I called your house, but you weren't picking up, so I called your cell phone. Sorry, I guess I woke you up, didn't I?" It was Naruto, he said softly and quite embarrassed, a bit taken back by Sasuke's agitation

Sasuke sighed coolly, "No Naruto it's fine it was a first reaction that's all. Now, what'd you want anyways?"

A long pause was on the other side, finally he spoke,

"I felt lonely, I'll be back late tomorrow because of the old hag of a Hokage's mission she's putting me on. I'll be tired so we probably won't get any time together..."

"You want me to come over then?"

"Yes." Naruto chuckled a bit sheepishly

"Okay fine, see you in a few."

They both said goodbye as Sasuke placed his phone back in his pocket, as he sped off to Naruto's house._ Damn_. This was cutting into his searching time, no matter. Just a minor set back more-or-less, besides he needed another warm embrace from his lover before he went off for god only knew how long, but he still couldn't tell him. Naruto would lose it, he'd just get upset. He didn't want that, it would be a burden, just seeing his sweet sad face would put him to pieces and naturally set him back, he'd maybe not even go through with it. He wasn't sure if Naruto would even look at him the same way again, he again, reassured himself that he would understand. And oh, if he wanted to come along, that would put him in danger, the one important thing he was trying to prevent, his mind spun, he shook it off, putting off this internal burden for a few moments as he walked off to the blonde's.

Even before a moments notice, before Sasuke even reached the door, Naruto was at the window, his face pressed up against the glass, grinning widely, he was almost comparable to a school girl waiting eagerly for her school crush to arrive. Sasuke lifted his hand up as a 'hello' gesture. Naruto flung open the door, and stood in the doorway biting his finger flirtatiously looking Sasuke up and down kissing him with his eyes, his soft features glistening in the moonlight, his bright aquatic eyes glowing.

"Hey Baby" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, kissing him softly on the cheek

"I missed you" Naruto pressed in closer wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"It's only been two hours Naruto" Sasuke laughed

"Oh—yeah" Naruto chuckled, "Now c'mon it's **freezing** outside!" He beamed lovingly at Sasuke rubbing his shoulder gingerly, then taking his hand leading his into the house.

They sat down on his couch, Naruto moved towards Sasuke wrapping his arms around the Uchiha, snuggling close to him. Sasuke's gaze began to drift away from Naruto.

"Something wrong Sasu-teme?" Naruto asked cheekily peering up at him, caressing his face slowly

Sasuke shook his head, "No, just a bit bored" He said rather bluntly.

"Oh, I can fix that" Naruto grinned mischievously , he sat up crawled over and sat in Sasuke's lap, nuzzling against Sasuke's neck, then placed his hands under Sasuke's shirt running his hands along his soft pearly skin, gingerly.

Sasuke smirked his eyes fixated on the blonde he leaned forward nibbling on Naruto's earlobe flirtatiously.

He whispered softly in Naruto's ear, "No. Not here. Let's go somewhere else if we're going to heat thing up." Groping him roughly

Naruto moaned softly, he nodded getting off of Sasuke. Sasuke stood up as well as if he was mesmerized by the blonde. Naruto took his shirt off exposing his long thin tan body, his pants barely hanging on. Sasuke walked over to Naruto with only evil ambitions in mind.

"Don't make me wait anymore Naruto..." Sasuke moaned begging, he was like a puppet with his strings being pulled and himself being toyed with as Naruto, being the puppet master with Sasuke at his very whim.

Naruto laughed, leaning over licking his cheek, he lowered his pants to his hips, then walked away hiding away in his bedroom.

"C'mon Sasuke" He begged

And more enthusiastically than the Uchiha ever is, he literally leaped into the blonde's bedroom ripping his clothes off as he went on.

The sun began to peak up above the horizon, but just enough darkness for the twinkling of the stars to shine brightly in the sky. Sasuke, sat up yawning quietly being careful not to wake his slumbering partner. It was a bit past three, Sasuke rubbed his bloodshot eyes, god last night made him tired, but it was worth it more-or-less. He crept slowly out of bed and searched for the articles of his clothing that was so carelessly flung about in the mix of his passion. Sliding his pants and t-shirt on, he went back into the blonde's bedroom. He sat by his bedside scooping him up in his arms cradling him softly, he looked so peaceful all his features at full extent, so still and calm, sleeping soundly as a child would.

"Oh Naruto..." he drew him in closer rubbing his arms to keep the cold away, "I'm sorry but I cannot protect you, and my brother is still out there...I'll come back for you and we can go on happy like always. Don't fret and don't cry for my absences. I love you Naruto, now goodbye" He whispered a final goodbye, kissing him softly on his soft pink lips,

"I can never tell you where I'm going hopefully you won't follow..." He whispered, then as fast as it was said, he slipped out the window and disappeared for what would seem like an eternity.

Two months. Two months path conspicuously slow, so much heartbreak, too much heartache, for he, Naruto couldn't handle, why? He would think pacing repeatedly about in his room. He said he loved him. He'd always be there, always and to just get up and leave like that? Despicable. Simply, utterly, despicable.

"He never loved me." The blonde growled fiercely, "He used me. All those nights, those promises. Lies, all of them lies?!" He hollered, he sank down to his knees, he was furious, if he ever saw him again, he'd pay. But, then maybe not, more than anything it was hurt he felt, utter sadness, there were days when all he could do was cry. His poor strained heart couldn't take it anymore, he would gladly rip his heart out to stop the pain, the sadness the frustration.

Burying his face deep within the palms of his hands, crying loudly, eyes swollen, his sleek tan face, now pale and tear-streaked. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then purposely he fell over, and laid there in a ball, crying softly.

"No note. No call. No recognition. Nothing" He whimpered softly, two months of the same constant routine.

He asked for permission to try to find Sasuke, about a month ago. But it was refused, Lady Hokage didn't want another fiasco involving the Uchiha.

"But I have to! You don't understand!" He choked pleading, almost on his knees begging

"No Naruto.." She replied simply, sighing

"But—"

"No Naruto! Look, Sasuke's old enough to make his own decisions, this was his choice, why bother go after someone who doesn't want to be here?"

"Because I love him!" He blurted out

"What?!" She exclaimed puzzled

"N-Nothing!" He lied and bolted out the door

Never did the world feel so cold, was their relationship so unstable that Sasuke couldn't tell him anything? So the blonde thought, he own sadness clouded his judgment and decisions.

"Why didn't he tell me?! I—I would have understood, he didn't have to leave me!" He cried sobbingly, "it's not fair..." His final words, until the boy cried himself to sleep on the cold solid floor, bah, he never wanted to get worked up, so in love with someone ever again.

And in the looming darkness, a figure stood hovering over the blonde. None other than the man himself, the notorious, Itachi Uchiha. No one around to get in his way of what he desired most, Kyuubi. Kisame? God only knows where he was, probably killing some random door to door salesman or something. No matter, the boy was asleep, he could easily take it, then once in his grasp he would finally be able to achieve ultimate power. He took a kunai, to kill the boy first, he went to plunge it straight into the boy's heart,

poof! It was a mere clone. Damn. He did **not** like to be toyed with.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked bitterly

"To take the fox. Come quietly" His voice with no tone at all, no emotion, naturally if Naruto refused he would ultimately use the Mankaneyou Sharingan.

Naruto, horror stricken, stood there, he knew he could never match up to Itachi's strength in his condition (he hasn't slept in a few weeks, finally when he can, look who shows up). Naruto hung his head curling his fist into a ball, he couldn't take it anymore,

"Then do so. I won't struggle. Life isn't worth living without Sasuke..." He said softly, he picked his head up, staring sadly at the older Uchiha. His big blue eyes shimmering, big and puffy trying hard not to cry, his cheeks rosy red out of frustration that he can't do anything, and just allowing himself to die so untimely.

"..." Itachi stood there, a bit on the dumfounded side, taken back. Well it was good for him you could say, now he had the upper advantage for the blonde stood helpless. He went in for the kill, yet, something stopped him for a moment or two. Those eyes, so pretty, and big, his innocence showing brightly through them.

"What are you waiting for?!" The blonde yelled,

There was no response from the Uchiha. He stood there, a little pink in the face.

poof then he was gone in a matter of seconds.

Naruto blinked confused cocking his eyebrow, "Eh..?" he sighed, '_thank god...'_ he thought in relief, but in the back of his mind he thought '_why did he stop?_' "What a weird guy..." Naruto laughed, he was a bit happier, maybe the relief of him being spared brought a bit of happiness back to him, in a strange absurd way.

Back with Itachi (he's staying at a motel if you'd like to know, he's too cheap for a hotel D)

"What the hell Itachi?!—what do you mean 'you couldn't do it'?" Kisame, his blue fish companion roared

"I couldn't do it" He said nonchalantly shrugging, "Something just came over me that's all"

Kisame sighed a tad annoyed, "well, what came over you?!"

Again, the rather bored Uchiha shrugged, "I dunno" his face a little pink from the remembrance of those eyes (Naruto's not Kisame's lol.)

Kisame groaned, "Please, please tell me you don't love that Kyuubi kid!"

"Don't even say that!" He snapped coldly, his eyes flickering red

"I was just guessing, nothing personal. Not like I meant it Itachi-sama" He laughed kidding-like

Itachi sighed, "Right..."

A long silence settled in the room,

"You sure?" Kisame asked finally

"For god's sake, YES I'M SURE I DON'T LIKE THAT DAMN KID!!" He yelled finally with some emotion finally in his voice

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"You sureee?"

"Yes!"

"You su—"

"Yes! I said yes!" he hollered then walked off to his room as a sign of 'go away I'm gonna sleep now, so no more questions, kthnksbye'

The next few nights went as this one had been going, the same. Itachi would stop dead in his tracks and Naruto would stand rather baffled, soon after awhile he became quite bored.

"Look are you gonna keep stopping or do something?" Naruto asked bluntly

Rather than say anything he blinked and stood there

"I'm going to walk away now. Does it bother you at all?" Naruto said turning around and walking away

Itachi shrugged, "no, not really"

"What?!" Naruto spun back around, "What do you mean, 'no not really'?! Hello?! I've got Kyuubi I equal ultimate power! Doesn't it bother you to just let me go?!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms frantically, the strangest part of it all was that the blonde was helping the Uchiha without so dim-wittingly noticing it

Itachi stepped forward, Naruto gulped, Itachi leaned in and hugged the blonde fondly,

"Does this bother you?" He asked mimicking Naruto

"Well—yes, very much" Naruto stammered confused

"Oh okay" He said blankly and in a split-second he yet again disappeared

"Did he just hug me?" Naruto asked dazed and superbly, utterly confused twitching slightly

"_Does he __**like**__ me?"_ He thought running his hands through his hair

Infatuation with Naruto? No it couldn't be if anything he wanted Naruto dead, then once dead, he could then feast upon the 'o mighty Kyuubi and then there would be no limits to his superior powers, and again, say goodbye to the life you so dearly cling onto. The blonde reassured himself, so surely he was just toying with him until he becomes soft and squishy.

"Well, I'm not going to fall into his trap!" He exclaimed, "Or...into his arms again" He blushed trotting off to bed.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. Alright, you **hugged** him?! Why did you do that!?" Kisame exclaimed furiously banging his hand down on the table.

Itachi stared nonchalantly and shrugged, "It was just a hug"

"But that's not our top priority here Itachi-sama! We want him dead, no? We want the power, yes?"

Itachi nodded blankly,

"Then why isn't he dead yet?!"

"I can't kill him."

Kisame groaned slapping his forehead, "I have something I'm assigned to or I'd do it myself" he murmured, "well..." he said bitterly, "_why_ can't you kill, THIS ONE SIMPLE BOY!?" He roared

He sat down, softly sighing, "I've grown, how you say, _'a bit fond of him'_"

"So, you like him?"

Itachi nodded, "very much"

Kisame sighed, "Oh no, well this ain't gonna go over well..."

Oh, let me have my fun for now. Then I'll kill him." Itachi sighed and left to nap for a bit.

Even though he said it, he didn't honestly mean it. As much as the power would feel godly in his hands, even though there was those countless lives he's taken, the blonde felt different. A love-sick feeling oozing out of his pores, out of his soul. Oh he both hated and loved the way he felt, a lovely bitter-sweet mix bleeding out of him. A longing sent his heart to the floor, a pain, for the person he could never have, first impressions stained that can't be taken back. He was blinded by love. So, he did what any S-class love sick murder would do, he went back to stalk his secret love. Right, when the blonde was about to lay down to sleep, he felt a slight chill in the room, he turned to the window, knitting his eyebrows,

"I wasn't expecting _you _again"

Itachi sat on his window-sill just peering at him, "May I come in?" he asked blinkingly

"Well, I preferred that you didn't"

Itachi hopped into his room shutting the window

"My, my, persistent, why are you here? Come to kill me again?" He laughed

"No." He said, "To talk" he shrugged blankly

"Fine. About what? It's late I don't have much to say" Naruto yawned, the last thing he wanted to do was refuse to talk someone like Itachi, he was afraid he just might snap

"Were you in a relationship with my brother?" He quickly spat out bluntly

"W-What?!" he exclaimed, "but yes..._we were_..." He said sadly

"Broke up?" Itachi asked

The blonde shrugged, "I dunno really, he just up and left without a word" He trailed off

"Did you cry?"

"What kind of question was that?!" He exclaimed

"One that you're avoiding..."

Naruto glared, why'd he want to know so much about him all of a sudden? It was rather strange behavior, from what he knew about the Uchiha, he shifted a bit, well he might as well answer, or he was afraid that Itachi may never leave, "So what if I did?"

"Then, I'd kill him for hurting you"

Naruto blushed deeply not expecting such a response from someone of his stature, "Well, I wouldn't want you to do that! There's no reason, I'm not _that_ upset that I'd want him dead! S-So don't kill him!" He chuckled nervously

Itachi nodded and sat next to Naruto, which Naruto was still under his covers in his bed.

"Why are you ON MY BED!?" He exclaimed out of pure reaction

"Feet got tired." He replied simply

Naruto's face kept a bright red, his guard began to lower, and he couldn't believe it himself. He was being to trust Itachi, but only a little bit, if he even lowered his guard a little more, he was afraid it would lead to his destruction.

"Look, are you done here?" Naruto said bluntly

Itachi gazed into those big pools called his eyes shimmering, he just wanted to hand over his heart to him, pour all his feelings out to him, and confess everything. And just to be near him sent his stomach into knots, he wanted to just hold him, even kiss him. But alas, that wouldn't happen until the blonde felt the same way he sighed, "Yes that's all..." He stood up sadly, and trudged slowly to his window to make his escape,

Naruto sighed, he didn't fully understand the Uchiha's point on what he was saying, but he gave in slowly "it's kind of cold tonight. I need something to warm me up"

Itachi turned, grabbing him quickly, drawing him near and tight, a hand around his waist, another caressing the back of his head.

"I-I, think I'm warm now" Naruto blurted out embarrassedly

Itachi nodded and let go slowly, he was half way out the window, when Naruto called softly,

"Goodnight!" Then he sleepily turned over passing out immediately

Itachi blushed and disappeared quickly into the darkness.

Days swept into nights, then to weeks, never once did the blonde dare to lower his guard, for if he did, for even a second, he would surely die. It began to eat away at the elder Uchiha, why did Naruto seem so distant? So, distant. Their conversations, were light and quick, the blonde hid his feelings well, as well as he could. The night came in quick, shattering the sun, Naruto was on his guard, but a bit more lax, his mission that he was sent on, ended poorly, so there he sat, bored, tired, ready at most.

He turned quickly, then he sighed, "Hello Itachi"

"Hi" he said finally sitting down on the ground at Naruto's feet, he frowned up at Naruto

"What?!" He said bitterly

"How come you don't talk much?"

"I—I don't feel like it..."

Itachi arose and stood over him, Naruto stood; backing away from him, Itachi leaned forward, making Naruto tilt back unpleasantly

"Why do you avoid me?"

"..." No reply only constant backing up until he hit a wall

Itachi closed in on him locking him into the wall but putting his arms up, "and why do you never look me in the eyes?", "Why---"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID OF YOU" He cried slowly sliding down sitting against the wall, "I thought you were smart enough to pick up on that! I HATE you! I'm soo afraid of you dammit!" He hollered sobbingly,

Itachi sank down to his knees, dumbfounded, "You're...afraid of me?" He asked shocked,

He nodded sobbingly still,

"But I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Oh who are you fooling?! You want me dead!"

"I would have already done it, no? But something always keeps stopping me..." His voice trailed off,

"Oh--?" He was intrigued, "what?"

Itachi smirked, chuckled even, "it's quite dumb, but, it's those eyes of yours..."

"Eh?" He blinked, "what about them?"

"Eh..." Itachi smirked, patted him on the head then arose to leave.

Naruto sprang up abruptly, grabbing the back of Itachi's cloak "—Wait!"

Itachi turned his head slightly cocking his eyebrow up, "hmm?"

"If you have no intention of killing me, then why do you come every night?" He asked releasing his grasp swaying innocently,

Itachi paused, along silence settled in the room, he pondered, he had no absolute reason. Only to see the blonde, but to say that, Naruto would become more distant and there would be no chance for Itachi what-so-ever.

"Oh just because..." He replied simplistically with a certain whimsy to it

"Umm, right...Hey could you do one thing for me?" Naruto asked

Oh, Itachi's mind swam, what did he want? Hell, he'd do _anything,_ "yes?" He said with a bit of enthusiasm

"Could you not come so late all the time?"

"Oh, yeah whatever" He said sighing, "I'm leaving now"

"Oh, okay bye then" He smiled waving slightly

A final nod and the Uchiha was gone

Naruto smiled and fell asleep; he decided to let him in a bit, dropping his guard gradually. They're conversations got better, and Naruto smiled more, causing the Uchiha to go mad in his mind and putting his stomach in shreds. Nevertheless, Naruto only thought of Itachi has a friend, he had no intention of ever falling in love with the Uchiha, he was still in heartbreak, but he dared not to show it. He was naïve he never saw the signs, how much Itachi cared, how badly he wanted him. It was earlier, mid-day the sun gradually drifting down behind the trees, Naruto just got home, he and Sakura went for ramen, Sakura, was quite bored and left shortly after, so bummed, he sat on his bed sighing.

"Something wrong?"

He turned and grinned, "You're kinda early" He said to Itachi who leaned, poised against the wall,

"I got tired of waiting" He said simply, "Sooo what happened?" He asked teasingly

"The girl I like, we went out. I don't think she likes me" He laughed,

"Weren't you just in a relationship? You've already moved on?" Damn. He knew know, that the only feelings Naruto had for him were only friendly. No love. Infatuation. Nada. He had to knock him out of this that girl, had no love for him, and yet, he loved her. He couldn't allow the blonde anymore heartache, or to fall for anyone for that matter.

"Well, yes, I was. But we're over. He's been gone for months, why?"

"I don't know. It seems like you got over it quick..."

"Quick?" He asked blankly,

"Yeah quick, it's only been a few month, no?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I should—I am over him"

"Liar, you stuttered"

Naruto heavily sighed sadly, "So I'm not totally over him, but still, I can't be sad anymore. I need to move on eventually..." He said plastering on a fake grin, lying to him and himself.

Itachi rolled his eyes pressing his forehead against Naruto's, "Who are you kidding?" He laughed, "You look miserable, I can see it in your eyes"

"Nothing gets past you..." He murmured bitterly

"But..." The Uchiha began, "if you still in pain, why try to love again? You're setting yourself up for more heartache then you could possibly handle."

"I have nothing to lose, I guess...plus she's pretty..." He lied

"Oh, now I see..." Itachi rolled his eyes

"See? See what?" He blurted out

"You don't love her..."

"Yes I do!" He scowled

"Liar! She's just there so you'll have someone to cling to, face it Naruto. There's a void, a gap inside of you that Sasuke left that you want filled, so you pick someone that's already pretty close to you already. To, try and fill what's not there, when you know deep down in your heart it can't be filled so easily, no matter how hard you try." His stare was cold and as much as Naruto hated to admit, he hit the nail dead on the head.

Naruto cupped his hands over his ears childishly, shaking his head desperately trying to drown him out,

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up! It's not true, it's not true..."

"You can't run anymore Naruto. No use hiding"

Naruto's lower lip stiffened, he began to sniffle, "it's—it's..." He sobbed, "You don't understand how I feel!"

Itachi slouched over placing his hands on Naruto's broad shoulder's shaking his head, a sincere look feel upon his face; his eyes were calm, and understanding to the point that Naruto felt a bit uneasy. Naruto bowed his head sadly,

The Uchiha took Naruto's chin in his fingers and lifted his head up, "then make me understand Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes swelled up, he shook his head, he couldn't speak, he began to choke, he couldn't take it, all of his emotions keeping him imprisoned in himself, he was going to spill, oh how he wished if anyone was there he didn't want to fall to pieces in front of a person like Itachi. The blonde began to make little childish whimpering sounds, "I can't..." He sniffled whimpering.

"I thought you'd understand by now Naruto..." Itachi sighed emotionlessly, "I won't think any lesser of you if you cry, show emotion, anything! I keep coming because I want to be here for you. I honestly---care about you, so I want to know, help you, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong..."

Naruto was a bit taken back by his little spiel; the tears began to stream down his face,

"Oh Itachi, it hurts, it hurts so much!" He hysterically sobbed burying his face into the Uchiha's chest, "I just want the pain to go away!" at his point he didn't care who Itachi was or what he had done, he was there for him, and that's all that mattered, he could trust him now more than ever, if Itachi truly meant what he said then Naruto was glad; glad that he had ever met such a person like that; that would console him when he needed it no matter what.

Itachi rubbed his back soothing him softly, "I'll try, I'll make all the hurt, the pain go away, I swear it." He whispered softly in Naruto's ear

The blonde looked up his eyelashes wet, glistening tears rolled down his face, "You really mean that Itachi?" He spoke soft, his throat ached from all the hysteric crying, he clung onto Itachi's cloak,

"Yes, I mean what I say..." Itachi nodded

"You know what Itachi?"

"What?"

"You're alright, I guess, well as far as murders go, you're alright" Naruto grinned complicating his words,

Itachi was somewhat nodded happily, but of course, hiding most of his happiness yet it showed in his eyes and that couldn't be helped, then he gave a small hand gesture and left. Naruto sighed, well at least he had someone to turn to, he liked Itachi, and yet he still had hate for him, it was a collision of all his cares all into one. He paused a moment, he had a strong pain that ached in his heart, he hated this feeling, it started out small, and in a few weeks it grew. It was the dreaded feeling of love. At first he thought of Itachi a small ache swelled in his heart, now the more he thought of Itachi, the more it hurt, a longing sort of love.

He couldn't explain it, sp he decided he'd go to someone that could, Miss Sakura Haruno, if anyone, he could surely turn to her, she was good at the field of medicine so surely she was good at love, well the only reason was that she was a girl, and he dumbly thought 'well all girls know a lot about love.'

The sun had almost set as he bounced off to Sakura's house, he banged on her door, even though there was in fact a doorbell, he ultimately chose to ignore it.

"What?! Do you have to bang on the door—oh Naruto it's you" She flung open the door then blinked dumbfounded, she wasn't expecting him again,

"Hey Sakura---"

"Look if it's another date the answer it no"

He blinked frustrated, "No, that's not it! I need your help. May I come in?"

She gazed confused, "Oh yeah, sure"

She showed him inside, then they walked upstairs to her room, a light sweet smell of cherry blossoms lingered in the room, then she motioned for him to sit down, he nodded sitting on her bed, she sat beside him,

"So, what's up? It's unusual for you to come at this time..." She asked

"I think I'm in love with someone, but I don't know how to tell them..." He confessed sighing

"Well, do they love you back?"

"That's the thing! I don't know, and the more I say nothing, the more it hurts. My heart feels like it's on the verge of bursting! You know what I mean?"

"Well Naruto, you're never going to know unless you ask..."

"But I'm just—"

"Afraid?" She finished his sentence,

He nodded sheepishly,

"Well then you'll never know Naruto! God, don't be stupid, I mean how else will you find out?"

He turned his head away sighing,

"See? There is no other way!"

"But how?! If I_—"__she"_doesn't return the feelings I have for _"__her"_ then I dunno what I'll do..."

Sakura shifted a bit, she had been taken back by Naruto's burst of seriousness for once, she had a sudden burst of pity for the blonde a strange compassion she felt, she smiled pleasantly placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"Don't worry, if she really cares about you as much as you care for her, then it'll all work out, trust me"

Naruto's wide grin returned on his face, "Thanks so much Sakura!" He exclaimed hugging her graciously (practically knocking her to the floor),

She pulled him off finally, he grinned and thanked her again, then left, falling asleep immediately once he got home, waiting for the next day to arise once more.

"Itachi, you have still done nothing, not even an attempt to kill him? I might as well step in..."

"No Kisame" Itachi snarled, "This is **my **job, _my_ assignment back off"

"Then finish your assignment already! Enough is enough Itachi!" Kisame roared

Sadness burdened Itachi for if he did continue doing nothing Kisame would step in. But to hurt Naruto, would utterly kill him.

"Fine. I will. He **will** die" Itachi muttered bitterly, the pain of knowing what he must do, a gut-wrenching decision, it made his heart hurt, a burning sensation in his soul, why, why couldn't it be anyone but him? His sweetness left a mark on him that couldn't be removed, the instant joy he felt just being in the same room, presence of him, it was a never-ending dream, but as all dreams go, you eventually have to wake up, snap back to reality. And he knew that, he and Naruto were from two different worlds, two different paths they chose to go down, now both paths meeting.

"You'd better do it..." Kisame muttered

Gilt stricken, Itachi trudged into his room. He sat there deciding, he loved him. He had to kill him. He loved being around Naruto. He had to complete his assignment.

"No..." He muttered, he arose from his seat and silently escaped through the window.

It was late, the crescent moon glistened softly in the sky, he appeared at Naruto's window rapping at it softly,

Naruto turned over blinking innocently, then looked up rubbing his eyes, "eh Itachi?!" Her sat up yawning then slipped out of bed groggily, opening the window,


	2. Picking up the pieces

Itachi came in silently, Naruto felt the grimness surrounding him,

"Something wrong?" He asked,

Itachi nodded solemnly, "yes..."

There was a long pause, Naruto shifted unpleasantly from the silence,

"I was sent to kill you..." Itachi choked,

"No, it's a joke right? Right Itachi?" He whispered,

The Uchiha shook his head,

Naruto gasped taking a step back, "Please...please don't..." He whimpered

"That's why I'm here, to tell you I can't"

Naruto sighed in relief, "good...I'm glad because I—"His voice trailed off, he looked away bashfully,

"Because what?"

Naruto gazed at him, "Promise you won't hate or think differently of me if I tell you?"

Itachi chuckled, "Of course, I promise, now what?"

Naruto began to sway side to side, "Itachi..." He stuttered, "I think I'm in love with you..."

Itachi stepped back a bit shocked, "You? Have an infatuation with me?" He asked his face glowing a deep shade of red.

"You hate me now, don't you?" He quivered stepping back, he felt embarrassed, maybe he shouldn't have taken that advice from Sakura. Bah, love was confusing.

"No, no! I don't hate you...matter of fact..." He slowly approached Naruto wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, "I've loved you for a very long time now...more than you might possibly know..."

Naruto gazed at him lovingly, then he awkwardly went and kissed him softly on the lips, Itachi returned the kiss, but with more passion, small sighs escaped from Naruto with every breath he got, Itachi's tongue roamed the inside of Naruto's mouth, massaging each other's tongue, both boys felt the warmth of one another so close to each other as each kiss became more passionate, Itachi held Naruto's head in his hands as he kissed him deeper, it sent a tingling sensation through Naruto's wet lips, their faces were so close their noses touched, Naruto's whole body felt limp and numb, he would surely fall over, he was a puddle in Itachi's hands. Their lips finally unlocked themselves, Naruto let out a deep heavy sigh, for once he was completely speechless, Itachi pressed his forehead against Naruto's, Naruto felt his warm breath over take him, he heart was ready to burst right in front of him, Naruto's warmth made Itachi smile,

"I'd love to stay but, Kisame doesn't know I'm here, I have to go" He kissed him softly again, and quickly ran off,

A sudden chill entered the room; the warmth had faded slowly, if only he could stay longer. Naruto wanted more of Itachi, though he knew he couldn't, he'd have to wait for the next night to come along, though he wished once of these times he could come in the daytime. His stomach still had butterflies and his lips still had that sweet tingling sensation, it kept him up that whole night, he tossed and turned about that whole night, that one simple kiss kept him up, and yet he wondered one thing, deep in the pit of his stomach and in the back of his mind, he pondered on his choices, was what he was doing right?

And one face popped into his mind, Sasuke. That kiss reminded him of his first actual meaningful kiss with Sasuke (no, not that accidental one on the T.V. show XD), awkward but passionate, just like the one he had with Itachi. But he was sure that he loved Itachi, there was no doubt in his mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep, but one question in his mind, was Sasuke happy where he was? And where was he?

**Sasuke's Side of the story...**

Never did a day go by did the raven haired Uchiha stop thinking of the blonde. He dearly missed him, it was a sicken feeling of loneliness that grew day after day, days where he would sit lamenting his soul out, days where he trained until his poor little heart gave out. He was doing this all for Naruto, he wanted to get stronger, to protect and kill. He searched village after village, town after town, asked every person he could find, showing them pictures of his dreaded brother, Itachi. Most people who had told him his supposed whereabouts, it was just a wild-goose chase, he wouldn't be there and Sasuke would just be back at square one.

But all that didn't matter to him, every set back was still a step forward to him, it was a small shred of hope but it was still something to keep him going, and there was always that one person in his mind that gave him the strength to stand up everyday, and that of course was Naruto. If he would kill Itachi there was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would be safe, until then he would keep searching. Until, this same exact night (where Naruto has just kissed Itachi), Sasuke had been walking for along time now, there was a long time now, there was a young girl around his age, with his bright sky blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, her name was Brandy (the same Brandy from my last fanfiction, oh yes...I brought her back shot'd), Sasuke's gaze met hers, she smiled, he kept frowning, but tapped her on the shoulder anyways,

"Excuse me Miss, I must ask you something..." He murmured,

"Um alright, what would you like to ask me?" She asked cheerfully

"Have you seen this man? I must find him" Sasuke showed her a picture of Itachi,

She stood there for a moment scratching her head, "Actually, yes I have sir!" She beamed

The hope flowed back into Sasuke's heart, "Where?!" He demanded

She took a deep breath about to tell him the whole story and making an attempt to tell him the whole thing in one breath, "Well, I happened to be passing by him on day, I tried asking him out to eat because well you know...he was handsome, but he refuse! I was upset and I asked why, he replied he was going somewhere! Soooo", she took a deep breath smiling and continued, "I asked him where, and he just said to Konoha and left! Boo..." She nodded smiling and giggling cheerfully, "And that's all I know sir!" She giggled once again

"To Konoha? Konoha! Of course, to get Kyuubi, he's going to kill Naruto. Oh I shouldn't have left him, I hope it's not too late, thank you so much Miss!" He bowed his head gratefully then darted as fast as he could, "I'm coming my love...please be alive..." He prayed setting off for Konoha first thing the next day.

Naruto and Itachi had their relationship growing and growing for the last week. Naruto left Itachi kiss his neck, they've finally then after made-out finally. Naruto was enjoying Itachi's company more and more, and one late night Naruto was curled up against Itachi on his couch, kissing him softly Itachi spoke,

"Naruto I think we should take our relationship to another level..."

Naruto sprang up, "What?!" His face turned a bright red, "whatdoyoumean?"

Itachi stood up, "You obviously know what I mean. I want to sleep with you" He spoke in a nonchalant manner,

"

Well I dunno Itachi, i—it's been awhile since I've...you know, _done it_ with someone..." He stammered,

"I'm sorry; it's just that we've been together for awhile now..."

"No, it's okay, I was just taken back by what you said, it's not like I don't _want_ to or anything..."

They stared at each other for awhile in alone awkward silence. The blonde didn't just want to say _"Okay let's have sex!!!"_ all enthusiastic, that would make him sound too easy, but he didn't want to push Itachi away by saying no either, he stood puzzled, should be, or should he not?

"So? If not I completely understand" Itachi broke the utter silence

Itachi was so good to Naruto these past days, so he could, but still, he didn't want to feel obligated that he had to, and he wanted to be okay with it himself. All the thinking and deciding made his brain swell, so he did what he thought was best, he acted on pure impulse of course.

"I love you so much Itachi..." He pressed up against Itachi, "So, yes let's go into my room"

"Are—you sure Naruto? I don't want you to feel obligated or anything..."

Naruto pressed his finger against Itachi's lips hushing him, he shook his head smiling, "no, I really want to..." He began unzipping his shirt, it was like a scene from a romance movie, Itachi took Naruto, scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom.

**(note to the readers: This scene coming up includes Hentai...soo smex, now this is my first attempt at it, I've read up on it, so I tried really hard I know it's kinda bad...if you don't like it don't complain to me now...you're the one reading this fanfic aren't you?)**

The blonde moaned thrashing about like a wild animal on the bed, clutching the sheets. The older Uchiha kissed the blonde's neck softly he opened Naruto's slender tan Thai's; kissing his inner Thai's softly, groping him. Naruto moaned throwing his head back, Itachi slowly went inside Naruto.

"Itachi...n-nh!", "Please be—gentle..." He panted heavily,

"Of course...I won't do anything you don't want Naruto..." Itachi nodded, thrusting forward he moaned softly shutting his eyes, he rocked back and forth starting slowly then increasing slightly in speed, Naruto held onto Itachi's shoulders, his moans increasing in volume, a slight but sweet pain gingerly swept in. He could hear Itachi whisper his name in his ear, he soft warm breath on his neck made him shutter, he heard himself too, call out for Itachi a couple times until his voice became hoarse. Finally, the blonde let out a small cry arching his back, then fell back panting. Itachi had also reached his maximum limit, then slumped over Naruto, he rolled off Naruto panting.

"Ita-kun...that was amazing" He grinned his whole body tingled from where Itachi had roamed, kissed. They both were dripping in sweat making both their bodies shimmer in the moonlight. Naruto slowly looked around, his clothes were scattered aimlessly like one of those romance movies, he rolled over on his side staring sweetly at Itachi, gazing lovingly into his lover's eyes.

He brushed the hair out of Itachi's face, "you look so nice in the moonlight..." He said,

"Was I okay Naruto?" He asked bashfully, "unlike you, I've never made love before..."

He flicked his forehead, "You were amazing Itachi..." He kissed his cheek innocently,

He nodded smiling, "I've never been so happy..." The Uchiha admitted

Then in the spur of a moment they both began to laugh, filled with endless love, the doubt that Naruto had felt completely disappeared, the silhouette's of their shadows loomed around in the darkness and yet the mood made the dark brighten up. Smiling and laughing, caressing until they finally fell asleep together in each other's arms holding each other warmly not caring about the consequences until morning it was a forbidden love, that they dared to defy, but it was all worth it now, putting it behind them, they slept forgetting all about the consequences.

The morning came but all too soon, they both greeted each other lovingly, but Itachi has to leave immediately, for Kisame still didn't know where he was, he quickly found his clothes putting them on, and of course he kissed the blonde goodbye, rendezvousing out the window.

"Where have you been?" Kisame barked standing beside the window Itachi had just came through,

"...out" He replied simply

Kisame had grown very agitated from Itachi's continuous disappearing at night, he slammed him against the wall glaring, the Uchiha stared blankly back at him,

"You're acting ridiculous Kisame..."

"Oh _I'm_ the one acting ridiculous?!" He mimicked bitterly,

"It's you! I know where you've been going these past nights. To that Kyuubi kid's house. What have you been up to with him eh?"

"His name is Naruto. And nothing" he lied

"You make me sick" Kisame spat,

"How so?" Itachi glared

"You've been screwing around with him haven't you?"

Itachi went silent he gave him a shifty look,

"Itachi...how? With that kid?" Kisame stepped back,

The Uchiha back away from the wall,

"Say it ain't so Itachi-sama..." He blinked

"It was only one time Kisame..."

"When?!" He demanded

"Last night, we've done nothing before that! Just kiss..." He protested

"Oh and kissing is nothing huh?! Do **you** realize what you're doing?! How much trouble you can get in? The significance this has on you outlook. Not to mention this makes the Akatsuki look bad, do you want—"

"To hell with the Akatsuki!" He yelled, "I'm in love with him. I refuse to kill him!"

"Then I'll have to do it myself!"

"The hell you won't Kisame, if you dare go against me I **will** kill you!" His eyes turned scarlet red,

Kisame looked down quickly dodging his eyes

"Do you understand me now Kisame?" He glared changing his eyes back

"You bastard, Karma is a nasty thing Itachi..."

"What is **that** suppose to mean?"

Kisame snarled and left the room,

"To hell with you Kisame..." He muttered, he knew his blue companion would never understand the way he felt about the blonde, but how dare he tell **him** what to do, it damaged his pride you could say. It was him against the world.

Night after night Itachi went to see the blonde, consisting usually of love making, and Itachi fleeing, but there was no need anymore, Kisame knew very well what was going on, and kept his distance from the older Uchiha lately. Naruto was just happy to be with Itachi he loved the way he made him feel, yet an inner sadness brewed.

The deeper and deeper their relationship got the colder and colder Naruto felt inside, he began doubting himself more and more, he even began doubting his own feelings. No, he was sure he loved Itachi. And yet, lately when they'd make-love, Sasuke's face would appear in his mind, not Itachi's. It was just that he looked like Sasuke that's all, no, he didn't miss Sasuke, he assured himself, really feeding himself false truths, sharp lies.

"Something wrong?" Itachi would ask normally squeezing him tight,

"

No! Nothing don't be crazy!" He'd laugh kissing his neck, well it wasn't like he could just say, "yeah there is, I think about you brother who I just broke up with while we have sex oh well", that would most likely send him into a spiraling depression and well who would be that honest?

The Uchiha would nod thinking not much of it, he trusted Naruto. He believed him. If he said nothing was troubling him, then he'd drop the whole thing, he believed him whole-heartily. He was so in love with the blonde it didn't matter. And if he truly thought something was wrong, the blonde would fake a smile and make up some absurd reason for his troubles and naturally, blinded by love, Itachi would believe him.

But other than that, everything went normally smooth, both content and very happy, the world was theirs and they seized it, they even started going places together. Itachi had to disguise his identity though, not wanting people to know or recognize who he was, though he didn't seem to upset to upset Naruto, he seemed just fine and peachy to be around him outside of his home, showing him off to everyone, like he was his prized possession, his little trophy. Itachi, had just basically put his hair down and hid the bags under his eyes, and of course, changed his outfit, he actually just looked like a very pretty girl, so that's how Naruto showed him off, calling him his "girlfriend" giving him a girl's name that suited him well, things like that.

"She looks too pretty to be with a guy like you Naruto!" They'd all tease,

He'd grin laughing along with them, he and his "girlfriend" would then leave hand in hand back to his house.

"Naruto..." He sighed, "Now, I don't mind being your girlfriend. But, do I have to wear a skirt?" gazing at himself with dissatisfaction in the mirror

"Well, it gives you a nice figure"

"I'm guessing that's a yes for keep wearing the skirt then?"

"I'd be lying if I said no" He laughed

"So you like particularly girlish figured boys, dressing in drag, posing as your girlfriend?"

He poked Itachi, "No, only you", "but now that you've said that, I change my answer to yes"

Itachi wrapped his arms around his neck, "you sicko"

Naruto moved in closer feeling a warming sensation that he enjoyed so much, "yes but I'm your sicko, correct?"

Itachi kissed his lips softly sending a tingling sensation though both of their lips, their lips disconnected, Naruto let out a silent sigh,

"Yes, you're my perfect, angelic, sicko"

Naruto smiled, "I hope that was a compliment"

"Naruto...I love you"

Naruto's eyes lit up, it had been awhile that those simple words had been uttered, just enough to send a warming sensation throughout his body, in a way to make his face turn red.

"Itachi..." He placed his head over Itachi's shoulder and embraced him warmly,

"Naruto..." His eyes softened he embraced him tighter kissing him tenderly

The Uchiha was almost at his climax, he and Naruto's bare bodies intertwined with each other, their bodies glistening softly in the pale moon's light. Right, as Naruto was also about to reach his limit,

"Naruto! You're in!---"

And, there stood Sasuke, he paused mid-sentence, cringing slightly, his eyes went stone cold, glaring furiously. His heart felt as if it was disintegrating in the depth of his soul. His mouth curled up into a snarl, as he stood glaring.

"S—Sasuke!" Naruto gasped bewildered

Itachi got off Naruto, the blonde clutched the sheets, trying to hide his bare body with them.

"How—how could you?!" He cried almost dropping to his knees

"Sasuke, I can explain!" Naruto exclaimed

"—what the hell Naruto! How can you possibly explain that?! You were screwing with my brother!"

Naruto turned away his gaze shifted, he pulled his pants on and sluggishly moved towards Sasuke,

"You don't understand! I thought you left me for good!"

Sasuke was at no point to be reasoned with, he was enraged but the sights he'd encountered. So Itachi sat silently, watching the fireworks fly.

Sasuke slammed Naruto against a wall, "so this is the whore you've been fucking behind my back?! My own damn brother?! Of all the people to cheat on me with, it was him? You two-timing skank..."

"Sasuke! I thought you left me! I thought it was over between us! It's been 5 frigging months! I was lonely and upset, I needed someone, and Itachi was there for me!"

"Well excuse me! I left to protect you as a matter of fact! I went to kill him! It was the only way I could ensure your safety, that's what mattered to me, your safety! I didn't want anything to happen to you! I didn't want you to be upset or worried or try coming with me, so I left without saying anything. It was all for you Naruto!" He exclaimed, and from the bottom of his heart, he truly meant it.

"Sasuke..." He went to place a hand on Sasuke's cheek; Sasuke furiously slapped it away,

"But I see it's too late for that now. My love isn't good enough I guess. Now I see, you're just some slut. When you get lonely, you just want someone warm next to you so life doesn't seem so lonely, so cold. I thought I knew--loved you. I was so wrong...I was just some guy you were able to fuck anytime you wanted and when I was gone, you had to fill the gap, find another person who was willing to fuck with you! You're—you're just some shallow bitch!"

"That's not true! It's not! And you know it Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed, a pain grew, and swelled deep in Naruto's heart, he thought he'd never see Sasuke again. Sasuke was upset and he knew that whole-heartedly, it hurt so intensely to hear such things directed at him, especially from Sasuke.

Sasuke lowered his grip, his eyes were big and intense, hiding his true feelings of sadness, "I have no use here then. Farewell." Sasuke's tears began to pour down his cheeks as he ran out the door.

"He left to kill Itachi...to protect me? And all those awful things I said..." His eyes sadly darkened as guilt swept into his heart, '_maybe Sasuke's right, I'm just some shallow bitch..._'

He rubbed his eyes sitting beside Itachi, diverting his gaze away from his,

"Naruto? Are you crying?"

Naruto couldn't lie, he nodded flinging his arms around Itachi, burying his face deep into Itachi's chest, crying loudly

"It hurts. I know...I know..." He rubbed his head soothingly hushing him softly like a child,

"Maybe Sasuke was right! I'm a slut!" He yelled between breaths

"No, no you're not, you're nothing like that at all! He's just angry...after what _he saw_...he has every right to be angry, but no right to take it out on you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto once again smiled cheerfully his eyes became more powerful and happy once again. But, he should at least try to make amends with Sasuke. Though, Sasuke wasn't the type to forgive so willingly, he thought it might be a good chance to try at least, he didn't want things to be so cold between he and Sasuke. Once Itachi had left, Naruto made his way to where Sasuke lived. He wore a different outfit then usual, a white dress-shirt, with tan kakis, it was almost as if he wanted to impress him, his hair was sloppily down, not held up by his forehead protector as he fiddled with it. He couldn't believe it himself, but he was quite anxious and nervous, but there before him stood the door. He knocked on it cautiously,

"Sasuke, it's me, Naruto. Can I come in?" He asked softly,

There was a long unnerving silence,

"Go away." He called bitterly

"Please don't push me away Sasuke! I just want to talk, I want to apologize! Please let me explain! I know you're hurt! I really do! Please, please, let me come in..." He pleaded

The door opened, Sasuke stood glaring keeping the door opened. Naruto walked in, shutting the door behind him. An unsettling darkness and overwhelming sadness settled in the room. Sasuke sat down at the far end of the couch, Naruto sat down a bit farther away from him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I can't say it any other way...I don't want things to be cold between us..." He said sadly muttering I'm sorry over and over,

"No, I was out of line before...I was just angry"

"I know that Sasuke but, I didn't know why you left, I moved on because—I never thought I'd see you again..."

"I should have told you, but I was afraid you'd follow and get hurt! I should have told you...then this would have never happened!"

"Sasuke..."

"And with my own brother? I don't know how you could of...I shouldn't have said all those things to you though—insulted you like that..."

"Well at first he was going to kill me...he changed around me, and I liked it...I'm sorry" He didn't know what he was apologizing for, maybe his feelings for Sasuke were still loving all along.

"I shouldn't have left you! I'm the one that should be sorry!" He said sadly his eyes glazing over, his vision became blurry, he began rubbing his eyes

"Sasuke? Sasuke, please don't cry..."

"I can't help it! I still love you!" He cried

"..." Naruto stared at him, bewildered,

"I know you've moved on, but I still haven't! I've always loved you! Even when I left, I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"I—actually thought about you too Sasuke...even when me and Itachi, kissed made-love, all I saw was your face..."

"So if what you're saying is true, do you love me?! The way I love you?!" Sasuke cried inching in closer

Naruto loved Itachi, but not in a way that Sasuke made him feel, Sasuke made him always feel so safe and warm, he knew Sasuke like an open book, there was still so many things he didn't know about Itachi. He then realized that it was just the thought of being with Itachi that Naruto loved, but then he was taken out of his thoughts by Sasuke's voice,

"Naruto-kun, do you love me?!"

"Yes, I love you Sasuke!" He exclaimed

Sasuke seized Naruto quickly, almost knocking the blonde over on impact, grasping his shoulders firmly he kissed Naruto deeply and hard, his tongue exploring Naruto's mouth, the fiery passion that Naruto had never felt before, the ecstatic tingling sensation throughout his body, their lips moist and wet overlapping each other repeatedly, their bodies tightly bound together sent a warm sensation through both of there limp bodies. Small sighs escaped Naruto's lips with every breath he got, their lips shut tight together, tongues intertwining exploring one another's mouths, a kiss so fiery and yet it the passion died down slowly,

"Hnn...", "Sasuke..." Their lips were still pressed together as the blonde spoke,

Holding each other close Naruto moved in closer warmly,

"Wow..." Sasuke was speechless

"How can I break this to Itachi? I mean, of all the people to break up with..."

"And...With what _he's_ capable of..." Sasuke sighed

"Sasuke, with you, we'll be okay, I believe in you..."

"Naruto promise me something, alright?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever leave again, you'll still love me right?"

"Of course, Sasuke...just tell me next time, it's okay if I get upset, I'll get over it, if you just tell me and I'll know you'll be okay..."

Sasuke smiled warmly, "Naruto, I want us to speak openly and honestly to each other, so nothing like this will ever happen again, after this I might be easier to forgive you if anything should happen again..."

"It won't, I promise..."

"And, I don't want anyone to hug or kiss you! That's my job! I want to be the only person to make you smile in a way that nobody else can, the only one in your life to make you happy!"

Naruto laughed, "Alright! Alright! That goes the same for you too Sasuke!"

"Fine, but...just love me forever and ever...and I'll do the same for you, promise?"

"I promise you..." Naruto truly meant it, he gaze at Sasuke as they held each other for as long as they could. But a fear was still in the back of Naruto's mind, how would Itachi react?

"What's with the face?" Kisame peered up noticing Itachi's sour face,

"My brother came back..." He sighed sitting beside Kisame

"Ooh, well _this_ isn't good..." Kisame laughed,

"What do you mean?!"

"With him back in the picture? You have no hope..."

"That's not true! Naruto loves me! I know he does!"

"But do you recall how long it took for him to get over Sasuke? For all you know he's still not over him..."

"SHUT-UP! You know nothing! Nothing at all!" He yelled glaring deeply at Kisame

Kisame's eyes darkened, he sighed looking directly into Itachi's eyes,

"Look, I'm just trying to save you from any heartache. I—I just don't want to see you get hurt..." Honestly, Kisame meant it, both of them have been through a lot together and they had almost like a "brotherly connection", and to see Itachi hurt or vise-versa, hell would be unleashed on whomever did it.

He gave Kisame a new profound look, "..."

"Look, don't get all soft and gay on me! I'm just saying, I'd hate to see a little punk-ass like that hurt you..."

"Thank you Kisame..." He teasingly hugged Kisame just to piss him off

"I said don't do that!" He yelled embarrassedly.

And yet, Itachi in the back of his mind, tried to oppress what Kisame had just said about 'Sasuke being in the picture', Naruto would never just break up and leave him like that, would he?

For the past week Naruto had been going back and forth between waiting for Itachi at his house, then once Itachi had left he'd go back to Sasuke's house. This was beginning to be too much for the blonde to take, he didn't want to just hurt Itachi but he couldn't lie to him, making false promises that he knew he couldn't keep, he had to end things with Itachi, but to keep safe, Sasuke his incase Itachi should lash-out at Naruto.

"Itachi, I have to tell you something..."

Naruto sat down, his stare was at the ground,

"What is it Naruto?" He asked, sitting beside him,

"I don't want to live a double life anymore! I don't want to hurt you, but I've been seeing Sasuke..."

"What are you saying Naruto?"

"It's over between us..." His gaze still did not meet Itachi's,

Itachi sprang up furiously, "How could you do this to me Naruto! I thought you cared about me!" And for once, tears rolled down his face, overwhelmed with instant sadness,

"I liked the fact of being with you Itachi...not you...I'm sorry, so sorry I hurt you" Naruto whispered

"You can't do this to me Naruto! I love you! I've been with you through everything! And you go back to the person that hurt you the most!?"

"He never meant to hurt me...he explained everything...I forgave him..."

"You little SLUT! I loved you so much and this is how you return my feelings?! I HATE YOU!" He hollered

Naruto stood shakily, "Itachi, you don't mean that!" He cried

"Oh you really think that do you?!"

"Itachi, please stop..."

"Stop? Stop what?! The** pain** I feel, the hurt and betrayal I feel, that's pretty hard to stop!" He wiped the tears that blurred his vision,

"Well it's too late now Naruto! I should have done this along time ago!" Itachi, who was overwhelmed with anger, which blurred his good-judgment and the utter sadness that wracked his brain, he threw a charka-induced kunai leaving a large gash straight across Naruto's head, scarlet blood poured in and on the outside of the wound, his face went back, and his eyes rolled until the whites' of his eyes showed, with a loud crash to the floor, a pool of blood around him, he was knocked out,

"You die now, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Itachi! Brother! Don't!" Sasuke ran out, a kunai in hand, holding Naruto's head up, cradling the rest of his body in his arms, "What have you done Itachi?!" Sasuke cried

"Something that should have already been done along time ago..." He took out a second kunai,

Bam! Itachi was suddenly out cold, he was hit in the back of the head,

"That's enough Itachi...I had a bad feeling this was going to happen...this is an unfair fight, I could kill you now, but eh, it'd be no fun to watch..." Kisame, slung Itachi over his shoulder, "So, until next time I suppose..."

Sasuke nodded cautiously and Kisame nodded back, then disappeared

"He—he spared us?! He actually knocked out Itachi..." Sasuke gasped, "There's not much time I need to get you to a hospital and fast." He quickly ripped a piece of his shirt off exposing part of his pearly white abdomen, he applied pressure, wrapping it tightly to ensure no more blood would be lost. He then scooped Naruto up gently holding his head up and holding him close to his chest, he started at a light pace then to a full run,

"Please hold on Naruto..." He thought worriedly

"Heeyyy it's you again!!! HEY HEY MISTER!"

He heard a kind yet loud and bubbly voice, "it's you!" He gasped still running, it was Brandy, she still recognized Sasuke, and well, god only knows how she got there.

"Sir, please listen! I'm a nurse at the hospital in the village, my name is Brandy! Give me the boy, he'll be in good hands, promise!" She smiled, so it seemed to Sasuke that smile never left her lips, in a case like this one, it annoyed Sasuke a little

He gave her an uneasy look but well, she helped him before, so he handed Naruto to the girl

"Please, be careful!" He blurted out

"By the looks of things...he's lost a lot of blood...it's all rushing in and out of his head, there's a definite amount of head trauma, you're lucky you ran into me! But don't worry he's in good hands now!" She giggled and sped off

"Happy...and extremely fast...eh, strange girl..." She was almost like Sasuke's guardian angel, at the rate he was going, Naruto might not have made it in time. Truly grateful Sasuke ran off after her.

A few painstakingly long hours went by as Sasuke passed up and down the hall worriedly wringing his wrists, if he heard no word on Naruto soon, he would surely break down.

"Pacing isn't going to make things go faster you know..." There stood Brandy giggling at the oh-so nervous Sasuke,

"How can you be so happy?! When my boyfriend is in there dy—"

"He's fine sir, I told you to trust me. The surgery was successful, we suctioned up all this blood, stopped the internal bleeding in his head and stitched him up! So don't worry!" She said with more pep then anyone had ever spoken with stood beaming at him,

"What a relief..." Sasuke sighed,

"It was such a huge gash, he was hit pretty hard, were you two in some sort of battle together?" She asked,

"Yeah, I thought I lost him for good...I don't know what I would have done..."

"He's lucky to have you then...I'm quite jealous of him really..." She giggled, waved merrily then left,

A doctor came out shortly after, "The patient is returning in consciousness, he's okay to see now."

Sasuke jumped up, his heart pounding out of his chest as he nodded, and sluggishly walked into the room.

There hooked up to I.V.'s, breathing and pulse monitors, laid Naruto, still as can be, he looked almost dead. Sasuke moved over to him sitting beside him he leaned down close to Naruto, he felt his warm light breath calmly sleeping peacefully, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own,

"I promise to always protect you...they'll be back again...I can feel it..."

"We can beat 'em right Sasuke?" His voice was soft, he seemed to still be in a daze from the amnesia, from when they put him under

"Yeah..." He whispered, "But more importantly, how do you feel?" He asked quickly with a worried tone,

"My head hurts, and the room feels like it's spinning a little"

"Well that's thankfully normal for head trauma, my brother really hit you hard..."

"Yeah..." his voice dropped sadly, his gaze diverted away from Sasuke's

"Something wrong?"

"I knew he'd be angry, but I never thought he'd strike me...I should have saw that coming a mile away, eh?" He laughed half-heartedly

"Don't be so hard on yourself, he's just crazy...and if it weren't for Kisame..."

"Him?! That shark guy?"

"He stepped in right when Itachi would have killed you, he knocked Itachi out then left, we actually got pretty lucky..." Sasuke sighed smiling down at Naruto running his fingertips along the blonde's sunburnt face,

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red, "I'm glad then..."

"Naruto, if you died I'd never forgive myself...it's my fault..."

"Sasuke we've already gone through this, I told you it isn't! Even now, that I'm in the hospital, it's not your fault either!"

"But it is, if I never left then you would never have fallen in love with Itachi, then broke up with him, causing you to get hurt, if the bleeding didn't stop...you could have died! I could have lost you! He sighed, "it's because I left all of this started."

"No..." Naruto smiled ruefully poking Sasuke lightly on the nose, "I think...that our relationship only got stronger because of this...I mean...after all, what you saw...you actually forgave me, and we still love each other right? After all that, you still love me, and I still love you Sasuke! So it only got stronger than how it was before!" He smiled not knowing exactly what he said himself,

Sasuke chuckled kissing Naruto's hand warmly, "So, love conquers all?"

"Well duh dobe..." He mimicked Sasuke's usual tone, then motioned for Sasuke to come in closer, when he did, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck loosely slowly bringing himself up placing his forehead against Sasuke's,

"Be careful Naruto...your head remember?"

"Oh shut-up, I'm fine!" he laughed cheekily

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you love me until the Earth itself ends? Or until existence comes to an end?" He already knew the answer, both boys grinning the Uchiha answered,

"No, longer than that duh.."

They both laughed holding each other in a loving warm embrace, then it was untimely interrupted by Brandy's exclamatory loud voice saying that Naruto was stable by what the doctor's said and was able to return home. Sasuke gripped his hand tightly, he never wanted to lose Naruto again, nor did Naruto want Sasuke to leave again, so it was decided that if Sasuke left for longer than a month, he'd have to bring Naruto, and that they would always love each other no matter what even if there was betrayal involved, they didn't care, maybe Naruto was right, their love did get stronger. But as far as Naruto was concerned as long as he was in Sasuke's warm embrace their love seemed like it would last forever and ever, until life stood still.

"I love you Sasuke..." He's always say

"I love you too..." He'd always reply back

And so it continued for ever now, endless love, opened minds, joined hearts and hands.

_Leave the pieces on the floor,_

_Your lonely memories of the one you loved,_

_To now make new memories,_

_To pick up the pieces from the floor, _

_And put them back together once more._

**--****Fin.**


End file.
